M'exaucerais tu quand même ?
by Antina
Summary: REVU. Nano fic d'après une chanson de Linda Lemay. Duo remet ses croyances en question pour celui qu'il aime. Yaoi [one-shot]


**Auteur** : antinea

**Genre** : songfic, romance, POV, absolument inintéressant mais si vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire…

**Couple **: 2+1

**Disclaimer** : perso pas à moi, chanson à Linda Lemay (que je vénère par-dessus tout)

**Notes** : C'est la deuxième version. Pas beaucoup de changements si ce n'est que la fin est un peu moins bâclée…

Merci à **Florinoir** et **Shamandalie** pour avoir lu la première version et avoir laissé un petit mot. J'en étais très contente !

**M'exaucerais-tu quand même ?**

Je n'ai jamais cru en Toi. Je n'ai jamais cru en rien de toute façon, mis à part peut-être en Shinigami, le dieu de la mort… Et encore, c'est pas comme si je le priais souvent ou que je lui vouais un culte quelconque. J'espère juste qu'il s'occupe bien des âmes que je lui envoie.

**_J'ai oublié l'Eglise_**

Même si elle a été –pour un temps- ma maison

**_J'ai oublié l'eau tiède_**

Celle avec une drôle d'odeur qu'on nous avait interdit de boire, alors même qu'on mourrait de soif

_**Qui bénit qui baptise**_

Parce qu'elle était, nous disait-il, sacrée…

_**Je n'ai demandé d'aide **_

_**Qu'aux patrons d'entreprises**_

Parce que dans certains cas, ils faisaient eux aussi des merveilles…

_**Et qu'aux gérants de banque**_

_**Parce qu'eux la marchandise**_

_**Je sais où ils la planquent**_

Je pensais que l'argent pouvait tout régler –ou presque…

Tu m'excuseras mais j'avais pas le temps d'attendre un miracle…

Quand tu as dû tuer quelqu'un avant même de savoir comment on donne la vie, t'es plutôt du genre… blasé.

_**J'ai oublié y a longtemps**_

_**Les mots du Notre père**_

Je crois que je l'ai su, un jour. A force de le répéter…

_**Le nombre de commandements**_

Je savais que j'en avais déjà transgressé un… Le premier d'entre tous. C'était pas la peine de connaître les autres.

**_Et le prénom d'ta mère_**

Peut-être parce que je ne connaissais même pas le nom de la mienne… A quoi bon savoir comment s'appelle la mère des autres, dans ce cas-là…

_**J'ai dit plus de blasphèmes **_

_**Que dix ivrognes en chœur**_

Et p-têt même bu autant qu'eux…

_**Plus d'histoires obscènes**_

_**Qu'un convoi d'camionneurs**_

Moi j'trouvais ça marrant. Lui, non ; mais lui, c'était lui…

_**Mais si j'te d'mandais comme ça**_

Juste comme ça, de Toi à moi…

**_De sauver l'homme que j'aime_ **

Même si c'est un homme, que je l'aime et que la société trouve ça immoral…

_**Qui est dans un piteux état**_

Parce qu'il a encore fait des bêtises et joué avec sa vie…

_**M'exaucerais-tu quand même ?**_

Dis…

_**J'ai pas été serviable**_

_**J'ai pensé qu'à moi-même**_

C'était pas vraiment de l'égoïsme. Enfin, je crois… C'est juste qu'il fallait survivre. Alors c'était moi d'abord, les autres après. S'il en reste…

_**Et y a des brebis plus fiables**_

_**Dans la plupart des fermes**_

Je sais bien qu'il y a des milliers de gens qui mériteraient plus Ton attention, parce qu'ils ne se sont jamais détournés de Toi. Parce qu'ils ont toujours fait ce qu'il fallait au moment où il le fallait. J'ai essayé, Tu sais. Je suis pas sûr d'avoir réussi, mais au moins j'ai essayé de faire du mieux que je pouvais.

_**Y s'fait pas moins fidèle**_

Même quand le mieux que je pouvais n'était pas tout à fait en accord avec ce que je sais de Toi. Parce que j'ai préféré le faire à ma façon.

_**Et puis moins pratiquant**_

Ca faisait bien… 10 ans, au moins ? que je n'avais pas mis les pieds dans une église… Ca me rappelle trop de souvenirs.

_**Il me poussera pas d'ailes**_

Non, j'ai renoncé de plein gré à être un ange. Parce que j'aime un humain…

_**J'vais mourir comme une plante**_

Sans doute, s'il faut vraiment une nourriture spirituelle pour vivre bien

_**Y'en a qui se prosternent**_

_**Devant leur Dieu soleil**_

Grand bien leur fasse, ais-je souvent pensé

Je suis de ceux qui préfèrent voir pour croire.

_**Moi j'vis à la romaine**_

_**Mes g'noux s'portent à merveille**_

Je n'ai jamais courbé la tête, ne me suis jamais agenouillé devant rien ni personne

Pendant un temps, c'était bien tout ce qui me restait. La fierté…

_**Je mange de la viande bleue **_

**_Le vendredi béhème_**

Après avoir crevé de faim pendant tant d'années, je n'allais pas me priver sous de tels prétextes

_**Et tout l'chocolat que j'veux**_

_**A longueur de Carême**_

J'aime le chocolat. Je pourrais en manger tous les jours.

Mais je m'égare…

_**Et si j'te demandais comme ça**_

Comme à un vieux pote que j'aurais pas vu depuis longtemps

_**De sauver l'homme que j'aime**_

Celui qui est tout pour moi

Celui pour lequel je donnerais ma vie

Même si de ma vie, il s'en fout

_**Qui est dans un piteux état**_

Parce qu'il a encore joué à Superman

Sauf qu'il a oublié la cape et qu'il est tombé

_**M'exaucerais tu quand même ?**_

Même si c'est un cas désespéré

_**Si j'allumais des cierges**_

Si je faisais des prières

_**Si j'promettais de croire **_

Si je chantais à Ta gloire

_**Si le prénom d'la Vierge**_

Et ceux de tous tes saints

_**Me revenait en mémoire… ?**_

Si je me remettais à croire…

_**Et que je te demandais comme ça**_

Juste un deal entre nous

_**De sauver l'homme que j'aime**_

Celui qui m'a gardé en vie

_**Qui est dans un piteux état**_

Qui m'a fait croire à l'amour

_**M'exaucerais-tu quand même ?**_

Toi qui en as le pouvoir…

_**Mais si j'te d'mandais comme ça**_

Même si j'ai depuis si longtemps perdu la foi,

Si je te demandais

_**De sauver l'homme que j'aime**_

Même si son sort, entre tes mains, est déjà tracé

Lui

_**Qui est dans un piteux état**_

Je ne le mérite peut-être pas

Ni lui, ni Ton cadeau.

Mais

_**M'exaucerais-tu quand même… ?**_

J'ai besoin d'un miracle, parce que j'ai besoin d'Heero.

Alors aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, j'ai besoin de Toi…

**oOo**

Agenouillé sur le bois, devant la statue de pierre immobile, il était si profondément plongé dans sa prière qu'il ne remarqua le nouveau venu que lorsque ce dernier s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

« - On te cherchait. Je ne pensais pas te trouver ici.

Il chercha à répondre mais découvrit que sa gorge était bien trop nouée pour pouvoir prononcer le moindre mot.

L'homme poursuivit :

« - L'opération est terminée.

« - …

« - Il s'en est sorti…

Toute tension quitta soudainement son corps, et il sourit.

« - Dimanche prochain, j'irai à la messe, déclara t-il à voix basse.

Trowa haussa les épaules, et ils sortirent tous deux pour retourner à l'hôpital.

/ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo/

OWARI.

Je n'avais au début pas l'intention de rajouter la dernière scène. Et puis, je me suis dit… Duo a fait tellement d'efforts, faut bien qu'il soit récompensé, ne ?


End file.
